


Stuck In The Mud - Brittana Softball Fic

by ARF128



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Softball, softball player brittany, softball player santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARF128/pseuds/ARF128
Summary: When tragedy hits at the Pierce resident in San Francisco, California and are forced to move to Lima, Ohio how will Brittany react when not everything is how it used to be. Softball story Brittana story.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. I’m not the best writer but I will try my best to make you guys happy.
> 
> This is obviously a Brittana story because who doesn’t love Brittany and Santana together. This is also a softball story because who doesn’t love a good sports story, but don’t worry they are still in the glee club.
> 
> This story is inspired by Wheresmynaya’s fanfic Lost In the Lights (which I totally recommend) 
> 
> Anyway let’s get on to reading and don’t be afraid to leave a comment no matter what it says.. I have tough skin so any criticism is good for me.

Characters: 

Brittany s Pierce

Santana Lopez

Quinn Fabray

Rachel Berry

Mercedes Jones

Tina Cohen-Chang

Kitty Wilde

Marley Rose

Unique (Wade) Adams

Sue Sylvester

Finn Hudson

Noah Puckerman

Sam Evans

Kurt Hummel

Blaine Anderson

Artie Abrams

Mike Chang

Sugar Motta

Will Schuester

Emma Pillsbury

Shannon Beiste

Ryder Lynn

Jake Puckerman

Becky Jackson

Dave Karofsky

Joe Hart

Pierce Pierce

Whitney Pierce

Maribel Lopez

Diego Lopez

Mario Lopez

Benjamin (Benny/ Benji) Pierce

Matt Rutherford

Lauren Zizes

And a lot more characters if I have the time to think about them

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Ok Characters Relationships and ages: (some of these characters might not be in a lot of the chapters or in any at all but i thought you’d like to know about the characters families.. I’m only doing the main people

Pierce family:  
Brittany S. Pierce - 17 yrs old turning 18 soon in December - older sister (1 of the main characters)  
Whitney Pierce - 45 yrs old - deceased - mom  
Pierce Pierce - 47 yrs old - dad  
Benjamin (benny/ Benji) Pierce - 10 yrs old - younger brother

Lopez family:  
Santana Lopez - already turned 18 yrs old in September - older sister/ twin to Diego (another main character)  
Maribel Lopez - 46 yrs old - mom  
Mario Lopez - 48 yrs old - dad  
Diego Lopez - already turned 18 yrs old in September - younger brother/ twin to Santana

Fabray Family:  
Quinn Fabray - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the year - younger sister  
Judy Fabray - 46 yrs old - mom  
Russel Fabray - 49 yrs old - dad  
Frannie Fabray - 24 yrs old - older sister

Berry family:  
Rachel Berry - 17 yrs old turning 18 in october - only child  
LeRoy Berry - 53 yrs old - father  
Hiram Berry - 49 yrs old - dad

Hudson-Hummel Family:  
Finn Hudson - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the year - step brother to kurt  
Kurt Hummel - turned 18 in august - step brother to finn  
Carol Hudson-Hummel - 54 yrs old - step mom to kurt; biological mom to finn  
Burt Hummel - 57 yrs old - step dad to finn; biological dad to kurt

Jones Family:  
Mercedes Jones - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the year - younger sister  
Robyn Jones - 51 yrs old - mom  
Marc Jones - 53 yrs old - dad  
Chris Jones - 23 yrs old - older brother

Evans Family:  
Sam Evans - turned 18 in september - older brother  
Dwight Evans - 49 yrs old - dad  
Mary Evans - 48 yrs old - mom  
Stevie Evans - 7 yrs old - younger brother  
Stacey Evans - 9 yrs old turning 10 in january - middle child

Cohen-Chang Family:  
Tina Cohen-Chang - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the year - only child  
Mona Cohen-Chang - 48 yrs old - mom  
Hank Cohen-Chang - 49 yrs old - dad

Chang Family:  
Mike Chang - turned 18 in august - only child  
Mike Chang Sr. - 55 yrs old - dad  
Julia Chang - 53 yrs old - mom

Anderson Family:  
Blaine Anderson - 17 yrs old - turning 18 later in the year - younger brother  
Dustin Anderson - 49 yrs old - dad  
Pam Anderson - 46 yrs old - mom  
Cooper Anderson - 27 yrs - older brother

Abrams Family:  
Artie Abrams - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the later in the year - only child  
Nancy Abrams - 55 yrs old - mom  
George Abrams - 57 yrs old - dad

Motta Family:  
Sugar Motta - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the year - only child  
Al Motta - 58 yrs old - single dad

Schuester Family:  
Will Schuester - 41 - husband  
Emma Pillsbury - 32 yrs old - wife

Puckerman Family:  
Noah Puckerman - 17 yrs old turning 18 later in the year - older brother - half brothers with Jake  
Jake Puckerman - 16 yrs old turning 17 later in the year - younger brother - half brothers with Noah  
Issac Puckerman - 57 yrs old - dad  
Sydney Puckerman - 49 yrs old - biological mom to Noah - step mom to Jake

Wilde Family:  
Kitty Wilde - 16 yrs turning 17 later in the year - only child  
Hope Wilde - 47 yrs old - mom  
Andrew Wilde - 49 yrs old - dad

Rose Family:  
Marley Rose - turned 17 in september - only child  
Millie Rose - 37 yrs old - mom  
Matthew Rose - 40 yrs old - dad

Lynn Family:  
Ryder Lynn - 16 yrs old turning 17 later in the year - only child  
Joel Lynn - 49 yrs old - dad  
Eve Lynn - 46 yrs old - mom

Adams Family:  
Unique (Wade) Adams - 16 yrs old turning 17 later in the year - only child  
Rob Adams - 52 yrs old - dad  
Betty Adams - 51 yrs old - mom

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Positions both guy and girl:

1st base - Unique (Wade) Adams (girls)  
Diego Lopez (guys)

2nd base - Rachel Berry (girls)  
Matt Rutherford (guys)

3rd base - Tina Cohen-Chang (girls)  
Mike Chang (guys)

shortstop - Brittany S Pierce (girls)  
Sam Evans (guys)

pitcher - Mercedes Jones (girls)  
Finn Hudson (guys)

catcher - Santana Lopez (girls)  
Noah Puckerman (guys)

left field - Marley Rose (girls)  
Ryder Lynn (guys)

right field - Kitty Wilde (girls)  
Jake Puckerman (guys)

center field - Quinn Fabray (Girls)  
Joe Hart (Guys)

Managers - Kurt Hummel (Girls)  
Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrams (Guys)

Coaches - Sue Sylvester (Girls)  
Shannon Bieste (Guys)

Their jersey numbers:

Brittany - #12  
Santana - #3  
Quinn - #7  
Rachel - #9  
Tina - #16  
Mercedes - #23  
Unique - #20  
Marley - #10  
Kitty - #11  
Kurt (even though he’s a manager he still gets a jersey) - #0

Sam - #6  
Mike - #28  
Finn - #5  
Puck - #23  
Jake - #19  
Diego - #3  
Ryder - #8  
Matt - #96  
Joe - #2  
Blaine (even though they’re managers they still get a jersey) - #1  
Artie (even though they’re managers they still get a jersey) - #0


	2. Chapter. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany moves from San Fran to Lima Ohio. 
> 
> and a couple of kids are playing a game of softball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Santana is already out and she’s proud but she still gets those moments where she still feels like she’s being judged or that she’s back in the closet.. also i’m not sure if i want Quinn to have had Beth in this story.. I’m thinking about that

_As she’s standing over her mother’s gravestone, tears fall down her face as she’s clutching the bouquet of flowers. She’s clutching it so hard her knuckles begin to turn white. She’s not ready to say goodbye yet. That is until she feels a hand on her shoulder. Brittany turns to see her father nodding to her that it’s ok. That’s when she breaks down. Her father cradles her head in his shoulder. As he’s doing that, he looks over her shoulder to see his youngest child Benjamin, Benny or Benji as they call him, softly crying to himself. He calls him over and they gather around together in a group standing over her mother’s grave. Slowly Brittany puts the flowers down and kisses the gravestone._

_“I love you mom” She whispers._

That was just 2 months ago. It is now the middle of July and Brittany is now taping up her last box and handing it over to the moving men. Brittany’s dad thought it would be best for him and his family to move closer to his siblings and parents in Ohio to help him with the kids since he is now a single parent.

The movers just finished putting away the last of the boxes in the moving van. As Brittany stood in front of the moving van, staring at her now old house, thinking about how she’s going to be starting a new life, in a new place, with new people, in a new environment, with new everything, got her a little shaken up.

She looked around to see her father helping Benjamin in the car, even though he’s 10 and can get into the car by himself. She smiled to herself and made her way to her car.

“Hey,” her father greeted. She nodded in acknowledgement. “Did you say goodbye to all your friends?”

“Yea, i did it yesterday and over the phone this morning. They were all pretty sad, but they understood. Hopefully I can see them over the summer or some break.” She answered. He smiled

“Ok, we’re all packed up, Ben’s in the car,” he started listing things to see if he forgot to do anything, “Ok I think we’re good, let's get this show on the road!” he clapped his hands as he walked around the front of the car and got in the car.

Brittany took one last glance at her house thinking about all the memories she and her mom shared. Tears welled in her eyes, but she made a promise to herself that she would be strong for her and her family. She shook away the tears and went into the passenger side of their BMW.  
“Oh wait!” Pierce shouted before she entered. She looked at him with a concerned look.

“What?! What?!” she asked quickly. Panic began to settle beneath her because her dad had yet to say anything.

“Do you have your softball gear?” he asked. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and nodded.

“Yea it was one of the first things I packed because I didn’t want to forget.” she replied

He put a hand on his chest and let out a breath of relief. “Oh thank god. I wouldn’t know what to do if you left it here because the new people buying the house are actually on the way”

She smiled, but inwardly she cringed because she hated the fact that someone was buying her child home. She finally made her way into the car and fastened her seatbelt. Benji clapped his hands, trying to lift the mood and whined, “let's get moving! I can’t sit in a car when it’s not moving”

Pierce and Brittany laughed while Pierce started the car and started driving, the moving van right behind them.

Goodbye San Francisco, California, hello Lima, Ohio

  
øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

3 hours later and the Pierce family are more than half way to their new home. They almost it the whole car ride without any stops for the bathroom or food until Benny started whining about both those things, so they had to pull over at a nearby diner so then they can all go to the bathroom and have a little something to eat to fill their bellies because it's better safe than sorry.

Another 30 minutes have passed and they finally make it in lima. They stopped at a stop light, and Brittany looked out the window to see a softball/baseball field with a couple of kids that looked to be around her age playing a game of softball; boys vs girls it looked like. It wasn’t until one of the outfielders looked to their right to see a moving van and called them all over to the fence to watch Brittany and her family drive into the distance with the van following close behind.

“Who in the right state of mind would move to some crappy shithole like lima?” Santana criticized. Some of the other guys and girls mumbled in agreement.

“Santana!” Rachel gasped, “Language!” Quinn just nudged Rachel to be quiet because it didn’t really matter if they cursed or not.

“What Berry?! This place fucking sucks!! It’s literally in the middle of nowhere!! Who would move here!!” Santana shouted.

“It doesn’t matter why they moved here or not. We might actually have a full team!” Tina exclaimed. Some of them looked at her like she had 2 heads. “What? We might never know if she plays or not, I'm just trying to be optimistic,” she looked at Santana and some of the guys, “you guys should try it.”

“For once I agree with Cohen-Chang over here,” Kitty said pointing to Tina, “Like what if she does play softball? We wouldn’t need Kurt to fill in anymore and we could actually win the game for once,” she looked to Kurt, “No offense.” He just shrugged it off.

“How do we even know it’s a girl?” Quinn asked. Others grumbled “yea.”

“I saw her in the car, she had long blonde hair and she kept looking at us,” Marley stated.

“Whatever,” Santana grumbled, “let's stop talking about this mystery person for now because I want to play me some softball,” she said as pulled down her catcher's mask and walked back to the plate.

Diego, her twin brother, sensed her aggravation and walked over to her and just patted her on the back. She looked back to see what was and when she noticed it was her brother, the tension that was building inside her eased a little and she let out a soft smile. That put Diego at ease as well because he hates seeing his sister so worked up.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

The Pierce finally made it to their new home. It looked relatively new, it was a 2 story home, 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, a nice brown wooden exterior; it looked very modern. They pulled into their new home, while the moving van parked in front of the house.  
The Pierce kids got out of the car and stared at their new home. Pierce came up behind them and put his arms around their shoulders. “Looks nice, right?” he asked, feeling hopeful because he had no idea what they were feeling inside.

Brittany and Benji looked at their father and smiled genuality. “It’s great”, “I love it” they said at the time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

They all headed inside and looked around. It was very modern, wooden floors, light grey walls, anything you could imagine in a house it has it, an L shaped couch in the living room with a 25’ flat screen for example. Brittany really liked that part.

They all headed upstairs and picked their rooms, Pierce having the biggest and benji having the smallest, making Brittany right in the middle (based on how big it was)

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

A couple hours have passed, they’re all unpacked except for a few small boxes with little clutter. They sat at their dinner table eating a pie of pizza. Eating in silence, Brittany is still looking around the kitchen, she liked the house but it wasn’t her childhood home. She might not be able to make more memories in her old home but she could always make new ones here, even if it was without her mom.

“Well I for one really like the house,” Pierce said breaking the silence, “Tomorrow is a new day, we can relax and unpack the rest of the boxes that haven’t been touched. Then maybe later in the week I will start looking for jobs.” Brittany just nodded. Benji’s not really paying attention because he’s playing on his phone. “Hey,” he tapped Brittany’s hand with his own, “I know this is hard but we will get through this, ok? Together!” Brittany gave him a tight lipped smile.

She hoped what he said was true. But tomorrow was another day.

Another day without her mom.

But she’s tough and she will get through this.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N omg i just finished my first ever chapter to my first ever fanfic and i feel really good about it. Let me know what you think. Don’t be afraid to leave a comment. I can take criticism, I have thick skin so it won’t get to me. This probably isn’t the best but that’s ok.. I’ll work on it :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would be everyone meeting Brittany and so forth  
>  Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also i’ve decided to go with quinn having beth but it’s not going to be mentioned a lot
> 
> Also i just realised that in the last chapter it took a shorter amount of time to get from california to ohio but this isn’t real so yea it took 3 hours when in reality its 34hrs
> 
> This is going to be a few days later since Brittany moved. So let's just say she got her on thursday, it is now sunday.

*beep beep beep* Santana groans and shuts off her alarm. She rolls over on her side and grabs her phone and checks the time. 9:45am it reads. She sends a quick text to her group chat.

Dingers:))  
\------------  
Snixx: hey guys we playing today??

Stretch marks: You know it

Wheezy: hell to the yes!!

Guppy: yessir

Finnonces: sure why not?

Puck: sí mamí

Snixx: ew puck wtf?

Puck: hehehe 

Hobbit: I would love to play Santana, thank you for asking.

Dwarf: ^^

Lady Hummel: Do I need to bring my mitts? I’m really not in the mood to play today :((

Sugs: oh be quiet!! You’re lucky we even pick you to play with us. We could get you preppy bf to play but we like you better

Dwarf: Hey!! You’re not even on the team you’re just there

Sugar didn’t reply, just left it on read.

Snixx: ok i’m just going to say that everyone is going to play today and yes lady hummel.. Bring your mit..

She puts her phone down and gets out of bed. She gets dressed in lulu lemon black leggings and a plain white t-shirt. As she made her way to the bathroom, she passed her brother's room and took a quick peek to see if he was up or not. He was not.

She opened the door a little more and made her way inside. She turned on his nightside table lamp and shook a little.

“Hey diego! Wake up, we’re going to go to the field in a few” she whispered. He stirred a little but made no effort to get up. Her patience was thinning, even though she already asked once; she hates saying things twice, but since this was her brother she gave it a little more thought to be nice when waking him up.

Hmmm.. i already asked once and he’s not getting up and he hates when i’m mad but seriously its 9 in the fucking morning get up!! Fuck it!

That was all it took. She took one of his pillows and hit him in the back of the head.

*whack* “Oh what the fuck Santana?!” he whined.

“Get up! We’re going to the field in a few” she yelled, and stormed out of his bedroom and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. 

Diego groaned and stretched and made his way out of his bed. Slowly he got ready and made his way downstairs only to be greeted by his mom, Maribel, making pancakes, Santana putting her softball cleats in her bag as she slips on her Adidas slides, and his father, Mario, reading the newspaper; all of them sitting at the kitchen table.

“Ahh look who finally got out of bed!” Santana acknowledged him. He stuck out his tongue at her and made a little grunt. “Thanks to you we’re going to be late and I’m 100% certain that once we get there Quinn and Finn have already picked teams” She complained

“Oh calm your tits santana!” he said sitting down next to his father. His father just patted his knee as a hello and went back to reading, “half the guys haven’t even left their houses yet. I check snap maps” she just looked at him with a look of disbelief and scoffed. 

“Ok well either way, I want to get going” she said annoyed. Her mother looked at her with kind eyes and placed the pancakes on a plate in front of her.

“Well before you two go, I want you to eat something or else you won’t feel so good. Got it” she gave them a playful glare and went back to making more pancakes for her and her husband. Diego and Santana looked at each other and each grabbed a couple of pancakes and ate them as fast as they could.

They were very competitive with each other. Each one trying to one up each other; whether it be academics or athletics. The perks of being a twin;)

Around 20 minutes later, they made their way to the field to be greeted by a couple of their friends, some of them still on their way. By the time it reached 10:30am everyone was there and they started to pick teams.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

It was 12:30pm now and Brittany was making her way to the supermarket to help out her dad as he’s looking for jobs. She’s not exactly sure why he’s looking for jobs on a Sunday because no one’s working, but oh well, she just shrugs it off. 

Benny already made some friends already. She’s not exactly sure how but he’s known as a “Social Butterfly,” so of course she’s not surprised he already has friends. She just dropped him off at their house. She doesn't remember the kid’s name, it could be Sarah maybe. She’s not very good with names, faces yes names no. 

As she was driving towards the supermarket she passed the softball/baseball field and saw those same kids playing. She suddenly got the urge to go over to them and ask if she could play but she has to get to the supermarket or they won’t have any food for another day. They’ve been putting it off because Pierce kept saying they should rest. 

She keeps hearing her mothers voice telling her she needs to put herself out there and make some new friends. She puts that aside and continues driving.

She finally makes her way home with all the groceries. Pierce’s back home early because he finally realised that it’s Sunday and no one’s working to hire him, so he already picked up Benny from his friends house. It’s a little after 2:30 now and all the groceries are unloaded and put away. 

They’re all lying on the couch in the den watching the Yankee/ Dodger game, 5-3 Dodgers. Benny started getting resistant and started wiggling on the couch. Brittany looked over at her little brother and chuckled. 

“Hey guys, I saw a park on the way to the supermarket.. There’s a nice field there.. Wanna go have a catch or something?” brittany asked, hopeful they would say yes because she wanted to get a better look at those kids playing. That is if they are still playing from the last time she saw them.

“Yea that’s a great idea B. Let me go get our glove” Pierce replied. He got up with Benny behind him and they both got their gloves, Brittany's included, and a baseball. It was a good thing they were all wearing athletic clothing. Brittany’s wearing leggings and a loose t-shirt, Pierce and Benny are wearing sweats and joggers. 

They make it to their car and drive to the park. To Brittany's surprise those kids are still playing. They make their way the opposite side of the field so they don’t interfere with their game. Brittany watches a somewhat petite girl, with long wavy black hair that’s pulled back in a tight ponytail step up to bat. She can’t really see her face but she can just tell that she’s beautiful. 

The pitcher, who looks to be a very tall guy, gets ready to lob the ball to the girl. Brittany thinks he probably doesn't know how to pitch underhand as she watches his form. 

Maybe he’s a baseball pitcher and that's why he’s in that position. Brittany thinks. She looks around at the other players and sees that both teams are mixed with boy and girl. That seems very fair. She thought. 

“Outfielders get back!! Get back!!” the second base yells. She watches 2 girls and a guy start backstepping. The pitcher finally releases the ball, the girl gets ready, and BOOM!!! The ball made direct contact with the girl's bat and it went flying.

She watches the center field player run back trying to keep an eye on the ball but it gets the best of her. The ball makes it all the way to brittany. 

“GO GO GO GO GO!!!” Some guy by the home base is waving his arm in circles, telling everyone to run because that hit was a home run no doubt. The girl makes it home and the guy that was screaming picks her up and spins her around.

That must be her boyfriend or something, Brittany thinks to herself. 

Almost likes she’s snapped out of a daze, some girl is flaring her arms around like a mad woman.

“Hey can you pass me that!?” she looked to have short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. 

Brittany bends down and picks up the ball. Not realising that everyone around the field, her father, and her brother are all now watching her every move. She looks back up to see the girl about a good 40-50ft away from her.

“Hello?” she waves her hands again, “any day now” she says getting aggravated. 

That puts Brittany on edge. She chucks that ball as hard as she can and it goes in a straight direct pass to the girls glove. The girl looks at Brittany then to her glove and then back to brittany with her mouth agape. 

Oooh that felt good, Brittany thought to herself. She smiled proudly. Everyone on the field had the same expression as the girl in front of Brittany. Her father and brother looked at her like ‘yea that’s right,’ her father was very proud and her brother was inspired to be just as good as his sister. 

“Duuuude!! That was amazing, how’d you do that?! More than half the people over there can’t even throw that straight, not even that pitcher over there.” she said pointing to the guy on the mound. Brittany looked over the girl’s shoulder to see the tall guy and let out a small smile. 

The girl walked over to brittany and stuck out her hand. “I’m Quinn.” 

Brittany took the girls hand in her own and shook it, “Brittany”

Quinn stared at Brittany like she had something on her face and that made Brittany a little self conscious. “Are you new here?” Quinn asked.

“Yea we just moved her the other day” brittany answered as she turned around and pointed to her family. 

Quinn then made a face that looked like she figured something out. “Oh you were those ppl with the moving van!” Brittany just laughed and nodded. “So I'm guessing you can play since you made a throw like that?” Brittany nodded again.

“I’ve been playing all my life.” As Brittany and Quinn were talking, they didn’t realise everyone had already walked over to them and gathered in a small group. 

“What position do you play” some boy with a pale face asked, hopeful she said the position he was currently playing because he was not meant to get dirty. 

“Shortstop” she replied quickly. He just let out a breath of relief and took off his glove. “I won’t be needing this anymore” he said. Brittany just looked confused. 

“Well since Kurt just quit do you want to play?” the girl that hit the dinger said

“Uhhh” Brittany said, unsure what to do because she came here to play with her dad and brother. She turned around to see her father giving her the go ahead. She turned back around “sure”

“Great! What's your name blondie?” the girl asked

“Brittany.” she responded

“Cool. I’m Santana”, Sanatna that's a pretty name Brittany thought, “The girls here are Rachel, Mercedes, Kitty, Marley, Tina, Sugar, Unique and you’ve obviously met Quinn” she introduced Brittany to them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Brittany! Welcome to Lima!” Rachel exclaimed and brought Brittany into a tight hug, she just patted her back because she didn’t really know what to do. 

“What up?” Mercedes said  
“Hey” they rest said

She nodded to them. “Then for the boys we have Sam, Mike, Finn, Diego, Matt, Arite, Joe, Ryder, Jake, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck” she said pointing to the guys.

“Yea but you can call me anything you want” Puck smirked. Brittany felt very uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry about him Blondie,” Santana said as they started walking back to the field. Brittany looked back at her dad and brother to see they were already having a catch.

“Uhm it’s Brittany” Brittany corrected. Santana just shrugged. 

“So are you going to go to McKinley High in September?” Sam asked. Wow his lips were big, Brittany thought.

“Uh yea I think” brittany responded. She just looked at everyone, they looked really close. She wasn’t sure if she was going to fit in. Then she felt a hand on her back. She turned to see Santana. 

“Listen here and listen good, ok?” Brittany nodded, a little intimidated, “I don’t know you, but I have a good feeling about you, i’m not sure why but you seem cool, so stick with and no one will touch you, alright?” Brittany once again nodded, having a loss of words, so she continued, “You’re going to be hanging with a lot so i’m going to give you my number.” She put her phone out expecting Brittany to hand her phone but Brittany just stood there admiring the latina. “Ahem” she coughed.

That broke Brittany out of her staring daze and quickly reached for her phone. Santana put in her number and also put Brittany in the group chat as well.

“Alright guys let’s play ball!!” Artie shouted from his wheelchair behind the dugout. 

Brittany had joined the opposing team from Santana. She’s not sure why she’s upset about it but she was kind of hoping to be on the same team as her. But the game as the game went on, she was actually kind of happy that she wasn’t on her team because it gave her motivation to prove that she was better and could beat her. 

The game has been going on for a while now, Benny and Pierce are now sitting on the bleachers watching the game. Brittany introduced everyone to them, and everyone seems to be getting along great with her. Santana once said to quinn before the 7th inning that, and I quote, “It’s like she was what was missing in our friend group”

We’re now at the bottom of the 9th, bases loaded, tied 8-8, 2 outs and Brittany is up to bat. Mercedes takes a couple of practice throws and wow she is good. She must be throwing at least 95mph Brittany thought. Brittany walks up to the plate and looks to Santana as she gets into her squatting position. 

“Good luck Blondie, you’re gonna need it” Santana says in a teasing way.

Brittany laughs at that because little do they know she was ranked #1 for best highschool softball players in california. “Thanks” she replies in the same teasing way.

“Play ball” Sugar says as she’s taking the position as the umpire. 

Mercedes loads up and the infielders get in their ready positions. Brittany eyes the ball. Front, back, down, around, and it’s released. 

“Ball” Sugar shouts.

Brittany watches Mercedes groan in annoyance. 

“Come on ‘Cedes you got this” Santana shouts as she throws the ball back to the pitcher. 

The same thing repeats but Brittany takes a swing at the ball and it goes flying towards left field, Marley’s running to get the ball and throws it in towards the cutoff. The cutoff then throws it to Mike who’s playing 3rd base. As all of this is happening, Brittany’s running as fast as she can. She has an advantage of having long legs because she’s 5’9, it helps her run faster as she slides into 3rd base. Finn, Tina, and Matt all make it home.

“Holy… shit” Puck says very slowly, “That was FUCKING AWESOME”

“Safe!!” Blaine shouts. Everyone starts cheering. Santana is definitely impressed. And a little turned on. She gets up to walk towards Brittany and the rest of the group.

“Damn Blondie you can play! We need you on the team!” Santana says still impressed. Everyone nod in agreement.

“Ok yea” Brittany says smiling. 

The game lasted for another 20 minutes. Brittany started walking back with her dad and brother as they were chatting about how close and good that game was, when Quinn and Santana stopped Brittany.

“Hey.. on Tuesday we’re going to have the girls over at my place for a movie night, I think Diego is also going to bring the boys over.. I’m not exactly sure,” Brittany looked confused at that statement, so Snatana clarified, “Oh we’re twins,” Brittany understood now, “and we were just wondering if you wanted to come. You know, to get to know each other better?” Santatana asked nervously. 

Brittany smiled at her and then looked over to a chuckling Quinn. Quinn’s never seen Santana so flustered before. “Uh yea sure I would love to,” she replied. Santana smiled and her and Quinn both walked to their separate cars. Santana gets in with Diego and Quinn leaving on her own. 

Pierce nudged his shoulder with Brittany’s and started laughing, “I like her”

She looked at him and smiled, “So do I, but I also like the rest of the group. They’re good people”

Once again Benny is not paying attention to the conversion as he’s on his phone. 

Brittany walked to her car, with her dad and brother close behind her, with a smile on her face.

Maybe her dad was right..

Maybe she could get through this. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N another chapter finished omg!!
> 
> I just wanted to put something here about how each character bats. 
> 
> Righties: Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Marley, Kitty, Diego  
> Lefties: Santana, Puck, Jake, Unique, Rachel, Joe, Matt,   
> Switch hitters: Brittany, Ryder


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will discuss the group hanging out at the Lopez residence and everyone getting to know Brittany and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n In the last chapter, I said Brittany’s tv was 25’ (inches), but then I realized that was really small, so I’m going to say now that it’s 50’ to make it more realistic. 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews.

Tuesday could not have come any sooner for Brittany. She was super excited to hang out with her new friends and get to know them better. 

It was around 3 pm when Brittany’s phone starting ringing, indicating someone was calling her. She checked the caller ID and saw Santana was calling, so she answered it. 

“Hello?” Brittany greeted

“Hey! I was just going to tell you to wear comfy clothes and possibly bring a bathing suit. Oh, and I'll text you the address,” Santana said.

“Oh, ok, cool. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yea,” and that was that. The call ended right after that. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

5 pm came along, and Brittany got ready. She put on a white bikini, and over that, she just wore jean shorts and a pink crop top with bergstock sandals. She made her way downstairs to see her dad and brother watching a movie. 

“Hey. I’m heading out,” Brittany said to get their attention. 

Her dad turned his head and nodded, “Alright, see you soon. Don’t be out late. I want you home by 11 pm,” he said and gave a stern look.

She gave him a thumbs up and headed outside. She decided to take her mom’s old jeep since they had it shipped from California. It was an alright car; it was big, white, and had a nice interior; it was Brittany’s favorite type of car.

She looked at her phone to check the address Santana sent and made her way out of her driveway.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Santana moved around her living room in a hurry trying to make everything look good. She needed to make everything look good because not only are her friends coming over, but a new girl that she thinks is pretty cool is also coming over. 

Her house was huge compared to most homes in Lima. Since her dad was a doctor and her mom was a lawyer, they make a pretty good income. Their house consisted of 3 floors; the basement, 1st floor, and 2nd floor. Their basement had a 90’ flat screen tv, a stage with Bluetooth microphones (ones that you can hold and the ones that go on your face), speakers, and microphone stands, three couches (2 L shaped, and one regular one that pulls out to make an even more oversized couch, so now it’s one big couch square), a movie room, a game room, and a kitchen. Then upstairs is everything you see in a house, a kitchen, a den, a living room, a dining room, a guest bedroom, etc. Then upstairs is just bedrooms and stuff, no biggie. And outside, they have a huge pool and a hot tub and a patio as well. 

The guys already came earlier, but they left for some baseball game at Ohio state university. Santana’s parents are out on a date, so now it’s just Santana running around her house like a madwoman.

Of course, Quinn’s the first one to arrive. She barges into the living room with many snack foods, drinks, and a sleeping bag.

“I figured you were going to need help, so I came here early,” Quinn said as she dropped her stuff on the couch. 

Santana pulled her into a tight hug, “Oh! Thank god!” She sighed, “this is going to be the first movie night of the summer since everyone’s been busy.”

Quinn looked at Santana and just nodded, “I know. I’m excited! And we have Brittany coming too, so it would be good to get to know her better.” She noticed Santana smile when Brittany was brought up, “Oh my god. You like her!” she exclaimed.

“How the fuck would I like somebody if I don’t even know their last name. Huh? Q? Sure, she’s cute and has a smoking body, but I don’t know anything about her. I like to get to know people on a personal level; ever since I came out, I don’t want to be known as some lesbian sleazebag who used to sleep around with guys. I want a girlfriend now.” Quinn just looked at her like she had two heads. “What? I’m serious.” Quinn still wasn’t buying it, “Yes. The Santana Lopez wants a girlfriend. Is that so bad?” She finished by throwing her hands in the air and gave Quinn a questioning glare.

“No, it’s not a bad thing; it’s just hard to believe that you, of all people, want a girlfriend,” Quinn said, laughing slightly. 

That caused Santana to start laughing because it really was hard to believe. They made their way towards the basement and finished tidying up. 

Santana was in the middle of putting the Doritos in a bowl when her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and saw Rachel was calling her.

“What, Berry?! Please do NOT tell me you got lost again!! You’ve been here; what? Six times already! And if you aren’t lost, for the one-millionth time! You. Don’t. Need. To. Bring. Anything! Quinn had it covered,” she shouted into the phone.

Rachel just laughed and replied, “Oh, Santana. I wasn’t going to say any of those things. I was just going to say that we’re here—sugar, Mercedes, Kitty, Tina, Marley, Unique, and I. We drove together.” 

“Oh. well, the door’s open, just come down in the basement.” Santana sighed.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Forty-five minutes have passed, and Brittany still has yet to make an appearance. Santana was worried that Brittnay wasn't going to show up. They had already started watching the movie; they were watching A League of Their Own. It wasn't until they were A third of the way into the movie when the doorbell rang. 

They paused the movie, and Santana got up from her seat and walked up the stairs to open the front door. When she opened the door, she was greeted with piercing blue eyes and a very bright smile. She couldn’t help but smile back. She opens the door further and lets Brittany in.

“Sorry I'm late,” Brittany started, “ I didn't know if I had to bring anything, so I bought stuff anyway. Here,” she said as she handed Santana a bag of chips, 

Santana grabbed the chips from her and encouraged Brittany to follow her into the basement. Santana didn’t say anything, so Brittany continued, “then I made a wrong turn. I couldn't find where your house was, oh, and I almost got lost,” she looked up to see Santana raising her eyebrow, “sorry, I'm rambling,” she chuckled. 

Santana let out a small laugh as well, “don’t worry about it. It happens” she shrugged it off as if it were nothing. That put Brittany at ease a little because she was super nervous about hanging around a bunch of people she doesn’t know. They made it to the basement, and Brittany was greeted with new familiar faces. 

“Heyyy!!” they all exclaimed.

Brittany smiled and sat down next in between Mercedes and Santana. Brittany looked at the screen and saw that they were watching one of her favorite movies.

“A League of Their Own,” Brittany read aloud. Many of the girl’s heads turned to look at Brittany, “I love this movie!” she said. 

“Yea, it’s our favorite too. There’s a lot that we don’t know about each other. But I think that’s time to change. How about after the movie, we sit in a circle and get to know Brittany and vise versa? She is going to be a part of the group now, so we might as all become good friends,” Marley said.

“Yea, that’s a great idea, Marley,” Unique praised. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

The movie was finally over, and the girls made their way into a large circle. 

“Ok. We’re already on a first-name basis, but I think we should say our full name, our age, some interesting facts about us, our softball position, and we’ll go from there,” Rachel started. 

“Ok, I think I should start because I’m the captain, and we’ll make our way around the circle,” Santana said. 

Brittany just sat there watching everyone. She didn’t know what to do, so she just stayed quiet until it was her turn to speak. 

“Ok. Well, my name is Santana Diabla Lopez, I’m 17 years old, but I will be turning 18 in September,” she smiled as she looked around at everyone in the circle ending with Brittany because she was sitting right next to her. “Uhm. Something interesting about me,” she mumbled to herself, “oh! I’m a twin, but that’s not interesting, and I play catcher,” she stated, “oh, and if you mess with my friends or me, I WILL ENDS YOU!” she finished dramatically. 

Quinn was about to start speaking when Brittany asked a question, “You said you’re turning 18 in September, right?” she said, looking at Santana. Santana just nodded. “Well, what’s your birthday?” Brittany wanted to know every little detail about these girls because she felt a strong connection when she first met them Sunday afternoon. 

“Uhm, it’s the 3rd,” Santana said. She didn’t sound annoyed or acted like ‘why the fuck is this girl asking me such a stupid question’ but acted friendly and sincere, and that shocked most of the girls around her. Brittany smiled and nodded as she got her intended answer.

“Ok, I’m next.” Quinn clapped her hands together. “My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but I go by Quinn. I’m 17 years old. I got pregnant at 16 and had a child,” she laughed, which had Brittany flabbergasted. “And I’m center field,” she finished. 

“Hi, I’m Rachel Barbra Berry. I’m 17 years old, I love to sing, and I’m second base,” Rachel said. Short, simple, right to the point, I like that. Brittany thought.

“Hi, I’m Kitty Brianna Wilde, I’m 16 years old, I’m a badass bitch” she joked, but Marley just nudged her shoulder with her own and gave a stern look, “Ugh fine!! I don’t know? What’s interesting about me? I guess I can do a cartwheel. And I’m a right fielder,” she said unsure of what to say.

“Kitty,” Quinn stated, “You do realize that probably everyone here can do a cartwheel, right? So that’s not that special and, or interesting,” she said, looking amused. Kitty just shrugged. 

Rachel raised her hand, “Uhm Q, I don’t know how to do a cartwheel,” she said as everyone knew. 

“No one cares, hobbit!” Santana snapped, “Marley continue,” she said, gesturing for her to continue. 

“Uhm. Ok. I’m Marley Olivia Rose. I’m 16, and I have a crush on Jake,” she said shyly, “oh, and I’m a left fielder.

“Yea, we know! It’s pretty obvious to see the way you look at him,” Tina stated. Marley just gave her an annoyed look.

“OK, next!” Rachel said, losing her patience, just like Santana. Brittany still stayed quiet and watched everyone have friendly banter with one another. Maybe one day I could be a part of this banter. Brittany chuckled to herself as she thought about that. Santana just looked at Brittany with a smile on her face, which didn’t go unnoticed by Quinn. 

“Right. My name is Unique Adams, Wade used to be my real name, but I changed it since I’m trans,” she smiled, “I’m 16 years old as well, I love to sing, but that’s two things about me, and I play first base,” she finished. 

“Hey, hey!! I’m Sugar!! Sugar Vannessa Motta. I'm super-rich, and I have self-diagnosed Aspergers, so don’t get mad at me when I say something you don’t wanna hear. I can’t sing, but I can dance. I'm super famous on Instagram. And I made it into glee club, which I don’t understand how that’s even possible. And I don’t play softball; I’m just friends with everyone here from glee club.” She finished. 

“What’s Glee Club?” Brittany asked, confused.

“It’s this club that we’re all in. You can sing, dance, sometimes act. It’s really fun. The guys are in it too!!” Rachel exclaimed. 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Brittany said

“Would you ever think of joining?” Rachel asked, hopeful for someone new in their club.

“Maybe,” Brittany answered.

Santana smirked at how Brittany was talking to Rachel. I like this chick. She thought to herself. 

“I guess I’ll keep this going then. My name is Tina. Daniella Cohen-Chang. I’m dating Mike, So BACK OFF!!” she yelled, looking at no one in particular, “sorry, I just don’t want anyone to take away someone I love so much,” she said, getting emotional. 

Everyone just sat there staring at Tina, not understanding what the heck just happened for about 5 minutes. 

Tina finally pulled herself together, “sorry, I’m very emotional,” she apologized.

“Yea, no kidding,” Santana mumbled under her breath. Luckily no one but Quinn heard.

“That’s ok,” Brittany said, trying to ease some of the uncomfortable tension in the room and making Tina feel comfortable around her. Tina smiled at her.

“And I play 3rd base,” Tina finished. 

“Hey, y’all, I’m Mercedes Jasmine Jones. I’m 17 years old. I’m probably the biggest diva you will ever meet beside Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and unique,” She joked, “but all jokes there’s really nothing interesting or special about me except that I have an amazing singing voice. But so does everyone else here. Especially Barbra Streisand and snixx” she said pointing to Rachel and Santana, so Brittany didn’t get confused as to who she was talking about. Brittany just nodded as she just now understood. “And I’m a pitcher, probably the best pitcher in Ohio, that is.” she finished.

“Ok, Brittany, you’re up. Since you’re new here, you can say as many facts about yourself, and if you have any questions you want to ask us or if we have any questions we might want to ask you, don’t be afraid to ask or share,” Rachel said as she looked at everyone in the circle.

“Uhm, Ok, Hi, I’m Brittany S, Pierce, not Britney Spears, so don’t get me and her confused cause I’m way better,” she started. Everyone looked at her weirdly, “I’m not the smartest person there is, academically or socially, but I’m really good at math for some reason. I tend to get nervous easily, so I would say random things when I’m nervous. That’s why I said the thing about Britney Spears,” that cleared some things up for the other girls.

“I can sing, and dance and I play a few instruments, so I might think about joining this glee club that you’re talking about. I’m from California, San Francisco, to be exact. I’ve been playing softball all my life, and I love to snowboard,” she continued.

“Wait, I thought there isn’t any snow in California,” Kitty said, confused.

“There isn’t,” Brittany replied.

“Then how-” She said but got cut off by Brittany speaking again. 

“My family and I used to go to Colorado during winter breaks to go skiing and snowboarding. Hopefully, there’s a lot of snow here in the winter because my brother and I love to play in the snow,” she started rambling again and realized she was doing it and quickly stopped herself, “sorry I’m nervous,” she said.

“No need to be nervous around us,” Santana reassured Brittany. Brittany smiled at her. 

“And that’s about it. And I’m a shortstop,” Brittany finished. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

For the past 3 hours, the girls sat in the circle just talking and getting to know one another. Some even found out new things about the people they’ve known for years. Santana feels as if she’s known Brittany forever; she has such a strong connection with her. They’ve been joking with each other, and they already like most of the same things from their favorite movie, pitch-perfect, to their favorite flavor of ice cream, chocolate. 

The guys are still at the Ohio state university baseball game; Diego texted the Lopez family group chat saying he won’t back until a little after midnight if there’s no traffic, and Mario and Maribel responded saying they won’t be back home later as well because they wanted to stay out a little longer than intended. 

It’s around 9 pm when sugar suggests they put their bathing suits to good use. 

“Guys!! Let’s go NIGHT SWIMMING!!” Sugar yells as she’s taking off her clothes to reveal a very skimpy black one piece. 

Santana made her way to the pool system to turn on the pool lights and outside lights as everyone made their way outside to the pool and discarded their clothes. Luckily since it was summer, the heat was already on in the pool, and no one complained about it being too cold or too hot; it was the perfect temperature. 

Brittany watched Santana take off her shorts and t-shirt, and it felt like she couldn’t breathe because, DAMN, she’s hot!! Brittany watched as she moved effortly toward the edge of the pool. Her legs, her abs, her silky smooth caramel skin damn, this girl was beautiful. Brittany thought. 

Brittany was so caught up in watching Santana that she didn’t realize that everyone was already in the pool and she was the last person with their clothes on. She was just standing there with a lost daze on her face. Everyone was either splashing each other, sitting around the pool chatting, or sitting in the hot tub. 

Santana noticed Brittany had yet to come in the pool; she thought she might be embarrassed or nervous, so she thought she’d lighten the mood.

“Hey, Blondie!” Santana shouted. Brittany was snapped out of her gaze and made eye contact with Santana. They were locked in. Both of them were just staring at one another, none of them making a single move until Quinn splashes Santana breaking them out of their staring contest. 

Santana realizes she hadn’t said anything since she called out Brittany, so she continues, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us in the pool?” she asks in a teasing way.

Brittany just smiles and nods and starts to take off her clothes. Santana watches in awe as she sees Brittany lift her top over her head. She can’t help but stare at the blonde’s abs. How the fuck are they so defined? Santana thought to herself. She then eyes the blonde’s whole body going from head to toe. Damn, how could someone be this gorgeous? And my god, those legs can go on forever. Santana thought to herself. 

Brittany walked over to the pool with a little sway to her hips. She sat down at the edge of the pool next to Santana and dipped her feet in. 

For the next hour or so, they all just hung around the pool, chatting away, getting to know Brittany a little better from a couple of hours before. They were all having a great time.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

They got out of the pool and dried off; some of them already had left earlier because they had an early curfew. Brittany checked the time on her phone; it read 10:45 pm. Shit, I got to go! She thought to herself.

She walked up to Santana and gave her a quick hug, “Thank you for inviting me; I had a great time with you and the girls,”

“Anytime, oh! since you’re like apart of the group now, we thought that you could join us the next time we hang out and have a scrimmage. Which would probably be next week or so,” Santana replied.

“Really?” Brittany asked, now excited that she’s fitting in. 

“Yea, You’re cool.” Santana shrugged. 

“Oh, well, thanks! But I’ve got to get going. Thanks again for inviting me,” Brittany said as they walked towards the door.

“You are very welcome, Brittany S. Pierce, have a good night,” Santana said as she let her out. She bit her lip as she watched from a distance; Brittany makes her way to her car and pull out of Santana’s driveway. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it and closed her eyes, and sighed.

“You so like her,” Quinn said as she appeared out of nowhere. Santana jumped.

“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, and no, I don’t,” Santana argued.

“Yes, you do,” Quinn said in a sing-song way. 

It went on like this for a good 30 minutes, Quinn nagging Santana and Santana denying everything. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø  
Brittany pulled into her driveway at exactly 10:59 pm. She rushed to her front door, and as she opened it, she was greeted by her father sitting in a chair waiting for her. She looked at him with a ‘are you serious?’ look, and he just laughed. 

“How’d it go?” he asked.

“It was really fun!” she exclaimed,

“Shhh, Benny’s sleeping,” he shushed her.

“Oh, sorry,” She whispered, “It was really fun.”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Pierce said as they made their way upstairs. He kissed her on her forehead and said goodnight as he made his way toward his bedroom.

“Goodnight,” she said to no one since he just left her in the hallway. Brittany walked down the hallway and went into her room. 

She took a quick shower, got dressed into her PJs, brushed her teeth and hair, and plopped down onto her bed, thinking about the events from this week so far. She thought about the softball game and how she made instant friends and thought about tonight and how much fun she had with the girls. All she had to do now was get to know the guys like she got to know the girls, and Brittany thought she was set so far. 

And with that, she got under the covers and went to bed.

Yea, she was really going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N, this was probably one of the longest chapters so far, no it is the longest chapter so far, speaking as I only have 4 chapters posted now. 
> 
> I know there was a lot of dialogue in this, but I like them speaking to each other.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N, thank you guys so much for reading! 
> 
> I thought I’d let you know that although sugar, Blaine, and Kurt aren’t exactly on the team, they know how to play, so if they needed an extra player or umpire, they could step up. Artie knows the rules, so his job is to be the announcer when they have home games.
> 
> This chapter is going to take a little time to jump into three weeks later.
> 
> Since it’s summer now in the story, there won’t be much softball in the winter part unless they’re doing conditioning indoors. So in those few chapters, you guys would be seeing a bunch of the group chilling at the Lopez residents (because that’s their hangout house), going to movies, and a bunch of things high school kids do. 
> 
> In this chapter, you will see Brittany dancing. I’m not a dancer and don't know many dance moves, so hopefully, you understand what I’m talking about, or you can imagine what she’s doing in your head.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading.

It’s been three weeks since their first hang out. They are currently ¾ into August, and since then, Brittany has gotten to know everyone because they’ve been hanging out more often. Since then, they have started a new routine. 

On Mondays, the guys are at the house while the girls go out; the guys will probably just watch movies or play video games while the girls go on shopping sprees, sit around the park, or practice plays. On Tuesdays, the girls are at home while the guys go out; the girls will probably paint each other’s nails or gossip with each other. And they’ve also included Kurt in this because he says, and I quote, “I’m not hanging around those neanderthals for another day. Nuh, uh,” while the guys go to someone else’s house for the day. 

On Wednesdays and Sundays, they all take a break to hang out with their families; some of their parents were annoyed that they were spending too much time out of the house, whatever that means. Like aren’t you supposed to get out of the house during the summer? On Thursdays, it’s movie night. Everyone comes over, both guys and girls, and they each pick a movie to watch. No matter what genre it is. It’s mostly comedies, rom-com, action, or horror, even though most of them hate horror movies. Brittany among the most. And sometimes they even have a Disney sing-along marathon. Although everyone can sing, they belt out all the lyrics like dying pigs. 

On Fridays, it’s karaoke night. They each put their names on a slip of paper and put it into a top hat. One person picks a name out of the hat, and whoever’s name is on the paper has to go and sing. They have a choice to do it or not, and whether or not they want to do it alone or with someone else. So far, the only people who haven’t sung on karaoke night are Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Sam, Mike, Matt, Joe, and Jake. They have yet to hear Brittany sing, and they’re starting to get impatient, so every Friday, they try to get her on stage, but she always refuses. 

And lastly, on Saturdays, they have a scrimmage game of softball. They try to play as much of the sport they love so much before the summer ends. So far, they’ve had four games, each game having different teams every time to make it fair. 

In those three weeks, Brittany has become more confident with herself around her new friends. She puts herself more out there than she did when she first met them. Sure she still has her moments where she’s shy and doesn’t say much, or she over talks because she’s nervous, or she doesn’t want to show off her impressive dance and singing skills, but she’s doing good in her opinion. 

Besides Brittany, Benny is also putting himself out there. Although he’s only ten, he has a new friend group. One of them is Sam’s younger, Stacie. Pierce Pierce is very proud of his two kids. He’s always known that it takes a while for Brittany to open up, and Benny is always out there, but it’s a good feeling for him to know that even after what’s happened to them in the last few months, they’ve been able to make such good friends here. 

As we’re talking about Pierce, he finally found a decent job. It’s not the best, but he can make a living off it and help his family. Whitney was always the bread worker in the house, as she was a nurse. He found a job at an auto repair shop called Hummel’s Tires & Lube. Brittany became concerned about her dad ever since her mom died because she’s never too sure when he’s going to break down. Sometimes at night, she can hear whimpers coming from his room, but each time she asks about it, he always dodges the question and starts mumbling to himself that he has to be strong.

Brittany always thought that she had to be the strong one. She hasn’t brought herself to cry since the day they moved. She might still be in shock, but she’s not too sure. Even though her dad found a job, she’s not 100% positive that his income pay will help them as a family, so she brought it upon herself to find a job at a dance studio. Sure she loves softball, but she’s always loved dancing, ever since she was little. It was a little hobby she kept during the offseason to keep her body in shape. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøoøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

The day was Thursday. She was supposed to be going over to Santana’s in a couple of hours for their weekly movie night, but she wanted to go into the town plaza to look for a job. When she was shopping for food the other day, she noticed a “help wanted” sign at a local dance studio, and she immediately knew she wanted to check it out. 

In the town plaza, Santana, Diego, Quinn, and Puck walked side by side, talking about what movie they should watch tonight because it was their week to pick. They stopped by a local coffee shop called The Lima Bean, ordered their coffees, and sat down at a small table outside. 

“So…” Puck said as he took a sip from his black coffee, “What do you guys think about the new girl? I think she’s so fine!” he exaggerated. Quinn gave him a little shove and a small glare, “What?! Have you seen her?” he asked as if they hadn't exactly seen her. Diego let out a little chuckle.

“Yea, she’s pretty cute. We’ve been getting along great, and one time we even had a catch at Lima park. I’m thinking of possibly asking her on a date,” Santana spat out her coffee and coughed a little. He gave her a little pat on the back.

“You good?” he asked her. She nodded.

“Ok, 1. When have you guys had a catch because you never leave the house, and 2, What the fuck?! You can’t ask her on a date; you barely know her!” Santana nearly screamed.

“That’s why I’m asking her out. You know, to get to know her better,” he said matter of factly, “wait, do you not want me to ask her out because you like her?” he asked with a smirk on his face. He looked up to see Quinn and Puck with the same expression on their faces. 

Santana gave them a fake look of disturbed and scoffed, “No! And even if I did, she’s probably straight, and besides, she doesn’t even know I’m gay,” said in a small voice. That’s when Puck started cackling. Santana looked at him and gave him a stern glare.

“What?” she growled. She hates being laughed at. 

“She’s not straight,” he said while laughing. He let out a long sigh and pretended to wipe a tear, “I asked her the other day what her type was, and she said, ‘everyone.’ That kind of gave it away that she wasn’t straight.” he finished.

Diego gave a small nod and made a face like, ‘Well, would you look at that?’

“Ok, cool, she’s not straight, but that still doesn’t answer my first question,” she looked at Diego, “Hmm? When have you had a catch with Brittany, and why?” He shrugged.

“Well, I think it was about two weeks ago, and I was riding my bike around the field when I saw Brittany and her brother throwing a baseball back and forth, right?” he asked to see if they were paying attention. They nodded to allow him to continue, “so I was like, ‘oh look, Brittany! I have a glove in my backpack; we’re friends; I might as well ask if I can join them’ so I walked up to them and asked. Brittany being the super friendly person she is, said yes, but like seriously though, she’s so nice,” he said, getting off track. Santana kicked him in the shin, “Ow! Anyway, she said yes, and the 3 of us started throwing the ball with each other, and we just talked,” he finished. 

Santana just looked like she heard the weirdest story. Why the fuck would he do that? That’s so weird. But if I were in his position, I would probably do the same thing. Not that I would be riding my bike around the field, but I would ask to join Brittany and her brother to chat and play, you know. Santana thought to herself. Maybe it wasn’t that weird, but it’s strange to me since he’s my brother. 

“Ok, now that Brittany has been brought up, does anyone know why she moved?” Quinn asked, confused. 

“No, not really, I haven’t really thought about it,” Diego replied. 

“Yeah same, I just thought her dad’s job got relocated or something. And I haven’t seen her mom with her, so maybe her parents got divorced,” Puck said. 

“Oh, because I still find it odd that someone would want to move here out of all places,” Quinn said, still slightly confused. 

“That’s what I said the day we saw the moving vans. Oh, and also, her dad’s job didn’t get relocated. My dad asked me to go to Burt’s auto shop to get new gas in the car, and I saw him looking for a job,” Santana replied. 

“How’d you know it was him?” Puck asked.

“I recognized him from that day we met Brittany. I have a good memory with faces and names,” she said as she tried her best not to brag. Who are we kidding? Of course, she was bragging about how good she is about remembering things. 

“Speaking of Brittany, she’s right there!” Diego exclaimed while pointing across the street. They all look to see where he’s pointing at. They see Brittany walk into the dance studio across the street.

“What do you think she’s doing in there?” Santana asked, intrigued. 

“I don’t know, but I have a weird feeling that we should follow her,” Puck smirked.

“Yea, but let’s finish our coffee first because I need all the energy I need to keep my day going,” Quinn said as she looked at a large gulp of her iced coffee. 

They finished their coffee and made their way across the street, trying not to be seen by Brittany in the window. They were so interested in why Brittany was going to a dance studio, but then it occurred to them that they remember Brittany saying she used to dance.

In the couple of weeks they’ve known Brittany; they haven’t really seen the real Brittany. Sure she let her guard down a little with them, but she’s still too nervous about dancing and singing in front of them. 

Brittany’s too busy admiring the building’s interior that she doesn’t notice four of her new friends standing in front of the window watching her every move. We must look like creeps, Santana thought. They watched Brittany have a conversation with what looked like the studio’s managers and walk into the dance room. 

Brittany walked into the dance room and looked around in awe at how amazing it looked. Freshly waxed wooden floors, large mirrors, and a giant speaker. For a small town, they seem to have a bit of everything, Brittany thought. 

“Ok, let’s start with introductions, then we’ll ask a couple of questions, then you can do a little impromptu dance, and we’ll go from there. That sound good?” the manager asked. Brittany nodded. 

“Ok, Hi. My name is Rodrigo, and I’m the owner and manager of Dance Dance Studio; this is my assistant and head choreographer, Lucia,” Rodrigo said as both he and Lucia shook Brittany’s hand. 

“My name is Brittany S. Pierce. It’s very nice to meet you two,” Brittany greeted.

“The pleasure is ours,” Lucia smiled, “Ok first question, what is your age?”

“17,” Brittany answered.

The next few questions were about how long she has been dancing for, why she wants this job, and the type of dance she does. She answered: 14 years and ballet was her first-ever class at the age of 3, she loves to dance and wants to help out her family, and she does every type of dance except breakdance. Rodrigo and Lucia seemed satisfied with her answers.

Outside the studio, Diego, Santana, Quinn, and Puck watched as Brittany took her place in the middle of the dance floor, and Rodrigo went to the speaker and plugs in his mp3 player. It looked like the music started because they noticed Brittany start to sway slowly back and forth to the four kids outside. 

Inside, Brittany listens as Lay Me Down by Sam Smith starts to play. Ever since her mom passed, she’s related to this song so differently than others. She listens to the song and thinks of her laying down next to her mother in her grave because she doesn’t want to be here if she can’t be with her anymore. She starts dancing to the music so effortly but so full of emotion that it feels like her body has taken all control, and she’s floating in mid-air. Rodrigo and Lucia watch Brittany dance breathtakingly. 

“We need to have her work here. Maybe we can partner her up with that boy, Mike.” Rodrigo whispers to Lucia. She nods her head while continuing to watch Brittany dance. 

Brittany has already pulled out her best moves from a no-handed cartwheel to a butterfly mid-air kick. By the song’s bridge, she is now doing her favorite move; the spin, or Pirouette. She starts in a slow rotation and slowly moves into a fast rhythm, then moves back down to a calm pace. 

The group watches through the window with their mouths wide open.

“Holy-” Santana starts.  
“Shit,” Quinn finishes. Damn, this girl can dance. She’ll be an excellent addition to the glee club, Quinn thought. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøoøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

It was now 3 pm when Brittany arrived home. She entered her home with a little skip to her step. Her dad noticed how giddy his daughter was from the living room as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. 

He got up from his seat and followed Brittany into the kitchen. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” he asked as he leaned against the door frame. 

“Oh nothing,” she shrugged off, “just that I GOT A JOB AT A DANCE STUDIO!!” she exclaimed.

“Wait, seriously! That’s awesome, BB,” He congratulated. 

“Where’s Benny? I want to tell him the good news,” she said happily.

“He’s at a friend’s house right now,” Brittany mouthed the letter O as she understood, “you can tell him later; he’ll be home around 5,” Pierce said as he looked at his watch. 

“Oh, I can’t. I’m going to Santana’s house at 5. It’s movie night,” Brittany said, disappointed that she won’t see her brother for the rest of the day. She plopped down on the kitchen table and rested her head on her hand. 

“You’re spending a lot of time at Santana’s house lately, is there anything I need to know about. You know to be on the safe side,” he said as he gave her a concerning look. 

The realization hit Brittany like a truck. She felt so embarrassed all of a sudden, “No!!” she groaned and put her hands on her face to hide from her father, “we’re just friends and don’t worry, everyone is going to be there. And either way, she’s straight, so I have no chance,” she said now feeling a little deflated. 

Pierce patted her back and gave her a reassuring smile, “Hey, you never know... you could turn her,” he said with a playful smirk.

“Ew, gross, dad,” she grounded as she left the kitchen in a hurry. Pierce just laughed out loud. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøoøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Santana and Diego were in the basement, setting up all the blankets and snacks. They put down a bowl of popcorn, Doritos and lays chips on the coffee table in front of the tv. They had to move the table so then everyone had room to sit. Either on the couch or floor. In the movie room there were 3 couches, 2 L shaped and 1 long, but it doesn’t pull out like the other on in the other room. 

There were many different types of drinks in the fridge, so no one should complain about not getting what they wanted. They had every kind of soda, for example they had coke and 7-up. They also had other beverages like iced tea, lemonade, apple juice (Sam's favorite drink), and of course, water.

Today after they saw Brittany at the dance studio, Quinn, Puck, Diego, and Santana went to CVS to get all of their needed supplies for tonight’s movie night. They wanted to make it look good because they were unsure if tonight will be their last one before school starts. School starts in 2 weeks; September 4th is the day they start, and everyone will probably be busy next week buying things for their new school year.

Diego was scrolling through On Demand on tv in the movie room, renting the movies the four of them picked out. Diego chose John Wick: Chapter 3 because he’s always loved that movie franchise, Quinn chose Why Him because she’s always had a little crush on James Franco, Puck chose Wonder Woman because of Gal Gadot, and lastly, Santana. She chose the movie IT Chapter 2 because she’s needed to be scared. She’s seen every scary movie and it’s getting boring for her, so she needs something new. Each of them picked a film from each genre without even knowing. 

“Ok, I think we have everything, right?” Diego asked as he looked up at his sister.

“Uh yeah, and everyone’s supposed to be here soon. What time is it? I don’t have my phone with me,” Santana replied. 

Diego looked at his watch and told Santana that it was 4:56 pm. She was just about to ask, “Well then, where the fuck is everyone?!” when the doorbell rang. She huffed and walked upstairs to open the door, only to be greeted by those piercing blue eyes she’s grown to love over the past few weeks. 

“Hey!” Brittany greeted and flashed her signature megawatt smile.

Santana instantly smiled right back because her smile is so contagious. “Hey, come on in. You’re the first one here, so you can go downstairs and wait with Diego,” Santana told her. 

“Ok, great. See you in a few,” she winked and turned around to walk downstairs when Santana called her name. Santana was flushed in the face because of that wink. Brittany stopped in the doorway and looked back at Santana with a confused look on her face. 

Santana didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds because she was still comprehending what just happened. Finally she found the confidence to speak and said, “Save me a seat,” Santana smirked.

“Will do,” and with that, Brittany walked down the stairs. Santana heard Brittany greet Diego and only guessed that she gave him a hug. She sat down in the living room and waited for everyone to come.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøoøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Everyone’s here now and they are all sitting together in the movie room. Everyone is chatting with each other about nonsense. Brittany is sitting between the arm of the sofa and Santana. They’re having their own little conversation with each other about random stuff. They all felt like they wanted to relax for a few minutes before turning off the lights and starting the movies. Brittany talked around with everyone and even found out that she and Mike now work at the same dance studio.

Quinn’s sitting next to Santana and Rachel. She’s currently talking to Rachel, but she turns her head to look at Brittany and Santana. She smirks to herself and lifts a finger to Rachel, telling her she’ll get back to her in a moment. She re-positions her body to face Brittany from behind Santana and leaning over Santana’s shoulder to join their conversation. 

“What are you guys talking about?” she asks.

Santana turns around to look at Quinn with an annoyed look on her face because she interrupted their conversation. “Nothing. We were just talking about what we’re going to do when school starts.”

“Oh cool,” Quinn says, and she watches them closely. Santana turns around back to Brittany and motions to continue what she was saying.

“As I was saying before Quinn interrupted,” Brittany teased, “what are we going to do during the offseason? Like, do we have conditioning all year until the season starts, like what?” Brittany asks. 

“So our coach, Sue, you’ll meet her eventually, is very strict and crazy,” Santana starts.

“She’s a MONSTER!” Tina shouts from across the room.

Santana chuckles, “yea; she’s pretty bad, but anyway; she’ll make us do conditioning indoors during the winter to get ready for the season in the spring. It’ll be mostly weight lifting, going over plays, base running, throwing and catching, and basically anything you usually do to practice but indoors. I recommend wearing leggings or sweatpants because she will make you slide and go full out.”

“What about the guys?” Brittany asks. 

“It’s pretty much the same except their coach makes them go outside and stomp on the snow. It’s brutal. Like, I thought sue was terrible, but damn I feel bad for you guys,” Quinn said as she turned to the guys.

“Meh,” Sam shrugged, “You get used to it, and who doesn’t love the snow”

They all continued to talk for a couple more minutes when Diego spoke up. “Guys, let’s start the movies, it’s already 5:45, and we probably won’t finish the movies until after midnight or something,” there were murmurs that went around agreeing with Diego. “Ok, which one do you want to start with? We have Wonder Woman, Why Him, John Wick Chapter: 3 and IT Chapter: 2,” he read the movie names aloud. 

“What’s the last one about?” Rachel asked while scooting closer to Finn. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist and kissed the top of her head. 

Diego looked at the TV and read the description, “Defeated by members of the Losers' Club, the evil clown Pennywise returns 27 years later to terrorize the town of Derry, Maine, once again. Now, adults, childhood friends have long since gone their separate ways. But when people start disappearing, Mike Hanlon calls the others home for one final stand. Damaged by scars from the past, the united Losers must conquer their deepest fears to destroy the shape-shifting Pennywise -- now more powerful than ever..”

“Uhm, let’s watch that one so we can get it over with because I don’t want to go to bed with nightmares,” Tina said warily. 

“I agree. I think we should watch IT first, then maybe John Wick, after that Wonder Woman and last but not least, Why Him because it’s a comedy and we should end the night with a good laugh,” Mike agreed. 

Santana feels Brittany tense up at the mention of watching IT first and looks to her right to see Brittany already clutching the pillow as hard as she can. She leans her head close to Brittany and whispers something only Brittany can hear, “You good?”

Brittany gives an unconvincing nod. “You’re not very convincing, Britt,” Santana says, missing the way she slips up and gives Brittany a new nickname. She sees the corners of Brittany’s mouth twitch to form a small smile and knows that it didn’t make her uncounterable by calling her that. 

“Sorry, I’m just not the biggest fan of horror movies,” Brittany says timidly, skipping the fact that she hates clowns and she didn’t want to look more of a loser in front of Santana. 

“That’s ok. Most of the people here don’t like scary movies. Like just look at tina, for example, she’s already blubbering,” Santana points out.

Brittany looks at Tina to see she is, in fact crying into Mike’s shoulder. She then looks around the room to look at every one. Past Santana is Quinn making a disgusted face at Rachel and Finn. Brittany recently found out that she and Finn used to date. Next to the couple is Puck “trying” his best to hide the fact that his hand is down his pants with the blanket. Brittany physically cringes.

“Eugh,” she whispers. She continues to look around. She notices that Finchel and tike, as they call them, aren’t the only ones that are cuddling. Sam and Mercedes; Kitty and Jake, which took Brittany by surprise because she remembers Marley saying she liked Jake. Then she looks to Marley to make sure she’s not mad, only to see that she’s snuggled up with Unique. Surprisingly they look cute together, Brittany smiles. 

She turns her head to see Blaine and Kurt kissing. She probably didn’t need to see that, but she’s happy for them. That only leaves Matt, Ryder, Sugar, Diego, and Artie, but he’s sitting on his wheelchair on the other side of the couch near Puck. She then heard Joe laugh at something and looked to where he was sitting. He was sitting right in front of her on the floor. She almost completely forgot he was here for a second. Sooner or later, Diego finally presses play on the movie and takes a seat next to Sugar. She immediately crawls up next to him. Hmm... I wouldn’t have expected that, Brittany thought.

Santana looks at her brother and thinks I thought he liked Brittany? He moves on fast. 

They turn off the lights through the remote, and that puts Brittany on edge. She already hates scary movies, but now she’s watching a movie about clowns. CLOWNS!! Of all the movies they could’ve chosen, they had the choose IT?! Not like they could’ve known they she had a phobia of clowns, but like seriously?!

They’re not even 45 minutes into the film when Brittany starts to sweat. She’s clutching the pillow so tight she swears it could pop. There have been a few jump scares so far, but nothing too exciting. Santana’s sitting there with her arms crossed with a straight face. This was the wrong movie choice. I’m so fucking bored, Santana thought. Meanwhile, everyone else looks like they’re shitting their pants, everyone but Santana and Puck. 

They both look at each other and just start laughing because to them, this is probably the worst movie they’ve seen. Mostly everyone jumped and screamed at the sudden sound and turned to look at Santana and Puck with horrified faces.

“Goddammit, Santana! You scared the fuck out of us!” Diego yelled as he clutched his chest.

“Hey! It wasn’t just me! Puck also laughed,” she argued.

“Just stop. You’re scaring people,” he said. He then looks next to Santana to see Brittany as white as a ghost. He turns around to look at the tv just in time to see Pennywise devour some little girl, “Yeesh!” 

As soon as Brittany sees Pennywise, her hand just grabs the closest thing to her. It just so happened she grabbed Santana’s hand. They both looked at each other and then at their intertwined hands. For some reason, it felt right, and it seemed to ease some of Brittany’s tensions. Santana squeezed Brittany’s hand in her own, telling her without words that it’s ok. 

Brittany’s heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode. But it wasn’t from the movie; it was from the excitement she was getting from holding Santana’s hand in her own. She never knew something as small as holding someone’s hand could make you feel such a way. 

Santana reaches her arm around Brittany’s shoulders and brings her close to her body so that Brittany is lying on her chest. Although they’re only new friends, they’ve been acting like they’ve been best friends since forever. There are still some things they don’t know about each other, but they’ve been hanging out a lot more frequently. Sometimes they even hang out together on their own. 

People might think it’s weird for them to have only just met each other a few weeks ago and act like best friends, but it doesn’t matter to them. Although they’ve been hanging out, Brittany still hasn’t met Santana’s parents; they’re always at work, but hopefully, they’ll meet soon.

“You ok?” Santana asks as she’s running her hand through Brittany’s hair. Brittany nods timidly. She stopped paying attention to the movie when Santana made that small gesture. They have never done this before, but it feels so right to them. 

They’re almost done with the movie; there are about 10 minutes left. Brittany spent most of the movie hiding in Santana’s shoulder or in the bathroom because “she had to go to the bathroom.” nobody has to pee that much, and she’s barely had anything to drink, Santana thought.

Brittany’s in the bathroom right now, and she’s trying to calm herself down by splashing water on her face because she was sweating so much. Whenever she sees a clown, she starts sweating, feels nauseous, her heart beats like 100mph (exaggerated), or she’ll start to cry; sometimes it’s all of the above. When she was little, her mom used to do this to her, so doing her mother’s method helps her calm down a lot more. 

She walks back into the living room only to see the credits rolling on the screen. She lets out a breath of relief and takes her seat next to Santana. “What’d I miss?” she asks.

“Oh nothing, just that Pennywise died,” Santana says as if it were nothing. Brittany’s shocked and kind of relieved that he died. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøoøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

By the time they start Why Him, it’s already 1 in the morning. Some people left during Wonder Woman or John Wick. There are only ten people left, five guys and five girls; Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes; Diego, Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike. Before the second movie started, Brittany texted her dad, saying she would sleepover at Santana’s. He asked if she needed him to bring another set of clothes, but she was already in pajamas when she came over, so she told him not to worry about it. 

Currently, everyone is spread out on the couches, all laughing at the dumbest things. It’s no surprise when Quinn rolls over to ask Santana what the sleeping arrangements are that she sees Santana and Brittany still cuddled up from before. She coos at them but keeps that to herself. “Pshht!! Santana!!” 

“What Q?” Santana growls, “Can’t you see I’m watching the movie here,” she gives a pointed look towards Quinn.

“Yea, I see that, and I’m sorry for interrupting you,” she says as she looks between Brittany and Santana. Brittany just shrugged “meh, it’s ok,” Quinn heard her say. “I was just going to ask what the sleeping arrangements were speaking as Rachel’s passed out on Finn’s shoulder,” Quinn whispers.

“Oh, my mom said it was ok that we can all sleep down here,” Santana replies in the same hushed tone.

“Cool,” Quinn says as she rolls back over. 

Brittany and Santana are snuggled up with each other, chuckling as a scene plays. Laird, one of the movie’s main characters, falls into one of his glass monuments in his house. It is a moose surrounded by its own piss. Johnny, Laird’s girlfriend’s younger brother, tries to help him escape. He knocks on the glass only to see that that he made it worse. That glass begins to crack, and the next thing you know, both laird and the moose fall out of the glass along with the moose pee. The moose pee gets all over everything. And when I mean everything, I mean everything. 

“Ewww,” Brittany laughs. 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøoøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

By the time the movie ends, everyone is already sleeping. Brittany and Santana are holding each other in their arms, not giving a single fuck in the world because they don’t care that they just met; they love each other. Even if it’s just platonically. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N, this chapter probably took me the longest to write. I have a feeling that I got off track a bunch of times. I tend to do that when I write, so I’m sorry if I did. 
> 
> I totally recommend the movie why him, john wick, chapter 3, and all the other john wicks and wonder woman. I’m not the biggest fan of horror movies, so it’s not for me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this. 
> 
> I also chose a random song for Brittany to dance to
> 
> And yes, if you ask, I probably am moving a bit too fast with Brittana but idgaf. I’m not going to make them date for a while, so don’t get your hopes up, but I will make them have cute moments together just being friends.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Since this is my first fanfic, I thought I’d make it easier for you guys to understand the characters' relationships with each other.. And since this is a Softball fic I will tell you the positions the girls play.. also the boys because they play on the baseball team


End file.
